A Drug That Makes You Dream
by Blueberry-of-fury
Summary: Major changes in chapter three ... Drugs, they slowly corrupt and kill the soul. but what happens when you get hooked on the most dangerous drug of all... Dark and Daisuke are about to find out.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned this I would be writing about it as a fanfiction instead of making it happen in the manga. I mean seriously ppl.

Warning: Reference to drug use, Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), blah blah blah you get the picture.

A Drug That Makes You Dream

Prologue

— Daisuke's POV —

"Had I known what would happen, I don't think I would ever have done so in the first place," I thought to myself as I sank deeper into depression. I leaned heavily against the wall and let myself slide to the ground as I watched the all-consuming darkness that surrounded me. "Follow the white rabbit they said, it'll be okay they said, you'd enjoy yourself they said," I prattled on in my mind as I tried to come to terms with their deceit. I raised my head as I tried to look around but still no light could be seen in the darkness and I was left with disjointed flashbacks of what had happened earlier...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is just a snippet of the main story it's actually quiet humorous except for the bits about the raves those aren't humorous in any way.**

**Anyway Read and REVEIW **


	2. Night Before Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Do you think that if I owned this I would be writing about it as a fanfiction instead of making it happen in the manga. I mean seriously ppl.

**Warning:**Reference to drug use, Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi (probably), blah blah blah you get the picture.

A Drug That Makes You Dream

The Night Before...

(Part1)

— Normal —

"Hey Daisuke!" a girl cried in the crowd of swaying bodies as she tried to reach a youth seated at a table. Said youth looked up from his drink and stared at her wondering what the hell she would want from him.

"What do you want Mio?!" Daisuke said harshly. Obviously not in the mood to be friendly and she knew that well enough.

"Jezz, can't a friend come over and give an invitation to the best underground rave in our city," she pouted whilst holding out a slip of paper in his direction.

"Huh?" he knew he looked bewildered yet he had every reason to as Daisuke had no idea what she was going on about.

"Here are the instructions to reach the rave, enjoy it," she said as she grabbed his hand and placed the piece of paper there. "I've noticed that you've been like in a pissy mood all week, and it's like totally affecting everyone around you especially me," she continued before dragging him off his feet and leading him out of their usual watering ground.

"But Mio..."

"No buts Daisuke, you're going to this rave and having the time of your life whether you like it or not," Mio interrupted, before letting him go and walking back into the club. "Just follow the directions on the piece of paper, don't worry it'll be okay,"

She continued walking back into the club and Daisuke had half a mind to walk back up to her and give her a piece of his mind but thought better of it —a scorned Mio is not to be trifled with. Shut off and extremely pissed he looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

—**Follow The White Rabbit...—**

Daisuke stared at it for the longest time thinking what the hell was going on when a girl talking on a phone bumped into his shoulder. She continued on her way and he was about to shout abuse at her (1) when Daisuke noticed a white rabbit keychain hanging from her phone. Freaking out, he quickly rationalized that it was obviously a coincidence but he followed her anyway.

God how foolish he was that time.

It didn't take long before Daisuke's white rabbit had disappeared into what appeared to be a rundown joint called _Wonderland. _He casually walked up to the entrance and showed his slip of paper to the two female attendees. At first Daisuke thought they were two completely different people seeing as one had long brown hair and looked feminine while the other had a more masculine appearance with her bob cut but when they both smiled at the same time with that knowing glint in their eyes he knew they had to be twins. They grinned as they stared at his lithe form giving him entrance and saying that he was going to enjoy his experience.

Skeptical, Daisuke walked into the entrance which looked more like an underground rabbit-hole than anything else. When he reached the doorway to the rave he came across keychain rabbit girl who had bumped into him outside. Before he had given her a passing glance but know that Daisuke looked really closely he noticed her sparkling green eyes which contrasted with steel gray hair. She was decked in white but he couldn't help but think it looked a little gothic.

"Hey," she said smiling that seductive smile as she walked up to him. "First time I've seen you here before, you new?" she inquired grabbing a hold of his arms.

"Uh... yeah, a friend recommended this place to me," slightly unnerved by her daring Daisuke answered shyly nodding his head, unsure how to act around this woman.

"My name's Towa by the way and welcome to W_onderland_," she said as she dragged him into the rave. "I'll show you around so you can get comfortable," she continued, showing Daisuke to the bar at the other side of the entrance.

Along the way people stopped and stared Daisuke as he was being led by Towa. Nervously he clung onto her arms trying to use her as a shield against their intense gazes.

"Relax, you're way too innocent for your own good, it's kind of adorable,"

"It's kind of hard with them staring at me," Daisuke whispered clinging onto her. His previous feeling of antagonism dispersing like a cloud of smoke only to be replaced by a big serving of unknown anticipation and timid-ness.

"Ooh... You are sooo CUTE!"

"Umm... thanks I guess?" He said shyly as he was brought in front of the bar face to face with a blond bartender with the longest ponytail he had ever seen.

"What's this Towa, fresh meat? You never talk to these type of people," the blonde said giving Diasuke a once over with his wildcat eyes. "Although he does look yummy, I suggest you keep your new pet close to you, I heard **he **was here,"

Towa flashed a knowing look with the blonde and Daisuke was left clueless at what had just happened. She turned to look at him and flashed a sweet smile at his direction as if to say to ignore what had just transpired.

"Well anyway, this is..."

"Daisuke," Daisuke interjected realizing that he hadn't introduced himself to Towa yet.

"Well this is Daisuke; Daisuke this sexy blonde here is Krad," Towa purred as she starred longingly at Krad. "But unfortunately he's already taken, isn't that right Kraddykins?"

"Yep that's true, nice to meet ya kiddo," Kard said flashing a bright smile at Daisuke's direction.

"Yeah same here too," He mumbled awed by the amount of feline beauty this man possessed.

"So Daisuke what can I get for you?" asked Krad as he gave Daisuke another elevator look.

"Whatever's good and non alcoholic I guess?"

"Fine, one non-alcoholic cream Kahlua on the house Dai-chan,"

Just as Krad was about to give _'Dai-chan'_ his drink the lights to the rave dimmed and a lone spotlight shined in the middle of the dance floor. Obviously everyone in the rave knew what was going to happen because they all seemed to unconsciously move in sync with each other as they circled around that one spotlight.

Everything was quite and Daisuke was confused. The swaying bodies that surrounded the spotlight parted giving way to a tall dark figure decked in tight leather and cat ears. That person came into the spot light and with a flick of their wrist commanded the DJ to change the track. The DJ gave a nod and a different beat pulsed through the rave. With a sway of his hips the figure had captivated every single person in the rave including Daisuke.

"Wow, who is that?" Daisuke inquired turning around to see both Towa and Krad looking intently at the figure whose purple hair shone wildly in the light as he danced.

"Dark,"

_

* * *

_

_Should I end it here... I think I will._

1) I know, Daisuke being assertive and rude that is the most absurd thing in the world.

**A/N:** The first chapter of 'A Drug That Makes You Dream' is up. Sorry if it's slow or if it sucks. This is my first time writing for other people so I don't really know if it's any good or not. Any review would be welcomed except for flames because they are just mean and vindictive in my opinion. Anyway the second chapter should be up soon... don't know when though ;;. But stay with me. Oh and on a side note please check out my other Fanfic Pygmalion I only have one review on that fic and am not sure if I should continue with it or not. Well actually it's already finished but I can continue it if people like it... Okay I rambled a bit didn't I... I think I'll shut up now.

**Remember Read and Review please**.


	3. Night Before Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Do you think that if I owned this I would be writing about it as a fanfiction instead of making it happen in the manga. I mean seriously ppl.

**Warning:** Reference to drug use, Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi (probably), blah blah blah you get the picture.

A Drug That Makes You Dream

_Previously:_

_Just as Krad was about to give 'Dai-chan' his drink the lights to the rave dimmed and a lone spotlight shined in the middle of the dance floor. Obviously everyone in the rave knew what was going to happen because they all seemed to unconsciously move in sync with each other as they circled around that one spotlight. _

_Everything was quite and Daisuke was confused. The swaying bodies that surrounded the spotlight parted giving way to a tall dark figure decked in tight leather and cat ears. That person came into the spot light and with a flick of their wrist commanded the DJ to change the track. The DJ gave a nod and a different beat pulsed through the rave. With a sway of his hips the figure had captivated every single person in the rave including Daisuke._

"_Wow, who is that?" Daisuke inquired turning around to see both Towa and Krad looking intently at the figure whose purple hair shone wildly in the light as he danced._

"_Dark," _

The Night Before...

(Part2)

"Huh?" Daisuke couldn't help but look confused (1) at the one word answer that both Towa and Krad gave him.

Daisuke still confused as hell looked back at the figure on the dance floor that was currently looking straight at him as if he knew that Daisuke was talking about him. Daisuke couldn't help but gulp a little at the intensity of the gaze and tried to look away. The figure smirked and it was at that point that the music stopped and the spell that the figure had woven in the rave broke. The figure gave Daisuke a wink and slinked away from the light into the mass of bodies on the dance floor

"Dammit! He's been found," Towa cursed under her breath as she turned and gave Daisuke a pitiful look.

"Don't worry Towa; I don't think he was looking at Daisuke,"

"You know what he's like Krad, you are his twin, he can't not have noticed him," Towa rebutted shaking her head in defeat. "And I wanted to play with him for a while longer..."

"There, there Towa-chan, look on the bright side at least it will quench your psychotic fangirl alter ego," Krad consoled an almost grieving Towa who at that point had quickly brightened up with a near psychotic gleam of a yaoi fangirl replacing her once depressed expression as she stared at Daisuke intently.

"You know Krad I hadn't looked at it that way,"

"Ummm... I'm sorry but I have no idea what the hell is going on?" Daisuke butted in, trying to enter the conversation between Towa and Krad. He really had no idea what they were discussing but he had a feeling that it wasn't about how pleasant the weather was. Towa —who still had that certain fangirl gleam in her eyes that every reader of this fanfic could empathize with— continued to stare at Daisuke a bit longer before grabbing his hand and dragging him yet again around the rave.

"Come on Daisuke, let's go dance for a bit," Towa told a bewildered Daisuke who was currently wondering why he always found himself in situations where he was dragged and forced to do other people's bidding(2).

Just like when he first entered the rave, everyone on the dance floor turned to stare intently at Daisuke who was unconsciously emitting an '_I'm-a-submissive-uke-full-of-corruptible-innoccence-so-jump-me-already'_ vibe. The floor was steaming with the mass of swaying, sweating bodies jumping and rocking to the beat of the DJ and Daisuke was no exception. Just being in the crowd was exhilarating and he could feel the pulse of the rave beat within his lithe body. Towa stared at the transformation that was going on within the body of her new pet and smirked as she draped both her arms around Daisuke's shoulders when they'd reached the center of the dance floor. Not understanding the feelings that were bubbling through his body caused by the music Daisuke let instinct take over as he grabbed hold of Towa's hips and roughly shoved their body together. Towa gave an audible gasp of surprise at the sudden roughness that Daisuke displayed as he dipped their bodies low and she concentrated all her attention on Daisuke whose eyes were glazed over by the euphoric beat of the dance.

They dipped, they rolled, they grinded. They did almost everything imaginable short of dry fucking on the dance floor and both parties loved it. But pleasure was short lived as the beat they were dancing to changed and a much slower rhythm permeated through the dance floor.

"Thanks for the dance Dai, You're really good," Towa whispered in Daisuke's ears before blowing him a kiss and disappearing into the mass of swaying bodies. Daisuke wasn't sure what had transpired during that dance with Towa but he loved the feeling that pulsed through his body. He had never felt anything like that before partly due to the fact that he hardly ever danced on the floor with his friends whenever they took him out clubbing. The rush of adrenalin and endorphins that coursed through his body was like nothing he had ever felt, if Daisuke could describe it, the closest he would get to was that it was better than a heavy petting session.

"Towa, back already? What happened to your pet, Dai-chan?" Krad asked as a perspiring Towa made her way back to the bar.

"Hot and bothered I would say," Towa replied as she ordered her drink and sat down on one the stools.

"You left him out there in the Lion's den didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Towa coyly stated giving Krad a knowing glace and smirked as she drank the beverage that Krad had given her.

"Tsk, I hope you know what you're doing Towa, you know who he likes fresh meat especially one as delicious as Dai-chan..."

Towa didn't reply to Krad's comment but continued to smirk and drink her cocktail as she stared at the dance floor with expectant eyes. _'I think you'll be in for a very pleasant surprise Dark,' _Towa thought to herself, her smirk growing bigger and bigger by the second. '_Hope you like my treat,'_

The grinding, the rolling, the press of flesh against flesh this was his domain the very essence of his life. He loved to prowl through the swaying bodies as they moved and rolled around him with their indirect and purposeful caresses. To him they were like the tall grass of the Savannah where he would lie in wait for his prey, pounce on them and devour their soul. But tonight there was something different, the atmosphere of the floor had changed and a different kind of feeling had washed over him. It had all started earlier that evening when he spotted those flaming spikes of red hair. He had never seen anything so beautifully dangerous before and he knew he just had to have it. But the red haired beauty was with Towa and knowing her, she wouldn't let anything that unique go that easily. So it came as quite a shock when he saw the red haired beauty alone within the mass of grinding bodies.

The red head was just standing there in the middle of the floor emitting the same vibe of innocence that had captivated him earlier that evening. He knew he was hooked, like the beauty in front of him was some illicit drug that he knew would be dangerous to consume yet felt the need to do so anyway. He stealthily prowled to his red haired victim, making sure to keep his presence unknown to the beauty as he edged behind his form ready to pounce at will.

Daisuke was unaware of the threat lurking just meters away from him as he slowly let the rhythm control his body and let himself sway and twirl to the slow beat that encircled the dance floor in lazy swirls. He raised both his arms in the air before traveling them down the length of his body to rest languidly on his waist. He had unknowingly trailed his left hand across his taut stomach as he began to sway and dip to the beat. He was lost in his own world of music and euphoria which gave his unknown threat the opportunity to wrap his arms around Daisuke's thin waist and whisper seductively in his ear.

"Hey,"

Daisuke slowly tilted his head to the sound of the voice that had spoken to him and slowly opened his eyes, revealing ruby orbs that stared back at his stalker. He smiled back at the intruder of his personal space and gave a halfhearted reply.

"Hey back at ya,"

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all by his lonesome?" The intruder questioned Daisuke as he looked intently at his ruby orbs taking in all of their radiance and beauty.

Daisuke continued to stare at the intruder before his mind quickly jolted to attention at the word _lonesome _and felt that he was somehow in danger by the presence that had wrapped around his waist. He quickly escaped from the loose grasp and backed away from the intruder shock marring his beautiful eyes. Amethyst orbs stared intently at Daisuke as a smirk played on his features. He loved to watch his prey squirm a bit before he ravished them into oblivion and Daisuke was unknowingly fueling his darker urges.

"I'm Dark by the way, Dark Mousy,"

Daisuke continued to stare at his intruder taking in his appearance. He stared at awe at the man who could only be described as tall, dark and handsome personified. Messed up purple hair framed amethyst eyes that twinkled with unknown mischief, tight leather covered over eighty per cent of his body accentuating his fit build and the cat ears on his head gave an almost feral like intensity in his overall image, if Daisuke had thought Krad was beautiful he could only assume that this guy was drop dead gorgeous.

Dark had stayed silent through the entirety of Daisuke's mental assessment and smirked when he saw the red head shake his head furiously as if to get an image out of his head. He casually walked up to prey and brought his face within an inch of Daisuke's almost as if he was about to kiss him. Daisuke was taken aback by the stranger's straight forwardness and slowly edged away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that," Dark said coyly as he inched closer and closer to Daisuke until their lips were almost touching. "Won't you at least tell me your name first?" he breathed onto Daisuke's lips.

Daisuke was truly losing it at this point, unnerved beyond hell at his intruder's boldness and could only weakly reply with a shy, "I-it's D-Daisuke..."

Dark smiled widely pleased that he had elicited his prey's name, now all he needed to do was give Daisuke a slight push and he would be putty in his hands.

"So Dai-chan, I can... call you Dai-chan right..."

Daisuke nodded giving Dark approval to use the pet name.

"How about you and me go to somewhere private to chat?" he stated giving Daisuke a grope on the butt. Daisuke squeaked and gave an indignant pout in Dark's direction before curling his fist and punching Dark in the stomach. Dark taken by surprise collapsed to his knees on the ground groaning in pain. He looked up to see Daisuke fuming at being manhandled. It was at this moment that Dark knew he had met his match and that made acquiring Daisuke all the more appealing.

Daisuke was appalled by Dark's behavior coz' if there was one thing Daisuke hated more than the current situation he was in, it would definitely be perverts. He looked coldly at Dark's crumpled form and stomped on the fallen one's back before heading for the exit.

The whole escapade did not go unnoticed as the entirety of the rave stared at Dark on the ground murmuring to themselves about the fact that this was the first time that anyone had been able to reject Dark Mousy. Krad and Towa stared at Dark and at the exit in which Daisuke had just recently gone through and burst out laughing. Dark heard the laughter from the dance floor and glared at Krad and Towa before getting up and joining them.

"Dammit! What was that kid's problem?" Dark stated when he reached a stool that Towa had presented for him.

"I don't know what his problem was but I think I like Dai-chan a whole lot more, don't you think so Towa?" Krad asked looking at Towa expectantly who nodded in reply still lost for words and laughing hysterically. "Don't worry Dark, I'm sure you can pick up one of the sluts in the room for a one night stand like you usually do," Krad continued giving Dark a knowing look.

Dark gave Krad a filthy stare before something about what Krad had said sunk into his memory.

"Wait you know who he is?" Dark inquired ready to pry more information about the red haired angel from his twin.

Krad gave him a look but shook his head "Sorry all I know is his name and that's about it, why don't you ask Towa? She came in with him,"

Dark whirled around to face Towa who looked back at Dark as if tempted to inform him about something but she to stayed silent shook her head and gave the same reply as Krad...

"Dammit! Ruined my night, that perverted cad," Daisuke fumed as he reached a house with a for sale sign on the front lawn. He entered the silent home and made his way through the piled up boxes before reaching his room which also had a stack of packed boxes in one corner. He flung himself onto his couch and looked at the clock which told him it was way past his bedtime. He knew he was going to get hell from his mother tomorrow but that couldn't be helped.

He slowly got up from his couch and walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it for support thinking about how foolish he was for ever agreeing to go to the rave in the first place. He slid down to the ground as the darkness of his bedroom penetrated his soul.

"Follow the white rabbit they said, it'll be okay they said, you'd enjoy yourself they said," he prattled on to no one in particular as he relived the events that happened. Not all of it had been that bad just the parts that concerned a certain someone —namely Dark. He continued to go over the events until at last he had exhausted himself beyond human capabilities and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

1) Daisuke will more than likely express this through a majority of the story so sorry if it gets a bit tedious. 

2) That's our Dai-chan.

**A/N: **Note this is **NOT** a Towa/Dai fic just wanted to tell everyone that in case you guys were confused Also this is not the end of the fic there are more the prologue was just a teaser for the story.

Anywho it felt like I was going on forever with this whole concept of a rave which quite frankly should only have spanned 2 paragraphs so I mixed chapter two and three together to from a mega chapter for your pleasure which by the way makes this the **biggest chapter I had ever written over 2000 words w00t **

throws confetti shower.

Yay praise me and my awesome powers with **REVIEWS**.


	4. Transfer Student

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this never have never will. Although in the near future I do see the possibility of me owning a copy of the 11 manga books they sell hehehe... My plan for world Domination will begin by spreading D.N.Angel to the entire world

**Warning:**Reference to drug use, Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi (probably), blah blah blah you get the picture.

A Drug That Makes You Dream

_Previously:_

"_Dammit! Ruined my night, that perverted cad," Daisuke fumed as he reached a house with a for sale sign on the front lawn. He entered the silent home and made his way through the piled up boxes before reaching his room which also had a stack of packed boxes in one corner. He flung himself onto his couch and looked at the clock which told him it was way past his bedtime. He knew he was going to get hell from his mother tomorrow but that couldn't be helped. _

_He slowly got up from his couch and walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it for support thinking about how foolish he was for ever agreeing to go to the rave in the first place. He slid down to the ground as the darkness of his bedroom penetrated his soul. _

"_Follow the white rabbit they said, it'll be okay they said, you'd enjoy yourself they said," he prattled on to no one in particular as he relived the events that happened. Not all of it had been that bad just the parts that concerned a certain someone —namely Dark. He continued to go over the events until at last he had exhausted himself beyond human capabilities and fell into a restless sleep._

Transfer Student

_Tender touches..._

_Smooth flawless alabaster skin, illuminated by the subtle light of the moon. _

_A pant..._

Shockwaves of passion overwhelm all known human senses as a gentle caress began a languid descent of the breathtaking beauty. Dilated cerise eyes peered through the illuminated darkness glazed with an unidentifiable emotion as gentle hands drew sensual patterns on the red eyed figure.

_A groan..._

The youth's back arched into the arms of his dark lover as soft kisses assaulted his bare chest before descending on tangible lips. The predators eyes never leaving his body as they wondered up and down his near naked form, basking in his beauty. Again the hands continued their ministration as they steadily traveled up pale expanses of exposed skin eliciting mewls of pleasure and constant reassurance of continuation from the red haired beauty.

_A moan..._

The ruby eyed youth smiled seductively, teasing the lover to retreat from the shadows to reveal his face. The lover responded with a smirk as dark purple hair shone through soft moonlight revealing Dark's face to the crimson Adonis. Cerise eyes widened in surprise and shock before slowly relaxing in recognition of his lover.

"Dark..." The red head began...

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!..."

With a gasp Dark yelped as if burnt, collapsing in a mess on the floor from his former position on his comfortable bed. His eyes scanned the vicinity of his room looking for the source of his morning disturbance to find golden yellow eyes staring at him with an appalled expression. He stared point blank at the face for a few second before he spoke.

"What the fuck is your problem Krad?" he stated blandly looking at his twin with an exasperated expression. He was having a most wondrous dream about a certain red head and it was just about to get to the good bit before he was rudely jolted back to reality.

His brother contemplated on his reply before he revealed a toothy grin and chuckled. Giving Dark a hand up from his uncomfortable position on the floor Krad scratched the back of his head in an apologetic gesture.

"Sorry Dark, It was just that you seemed to be getting a little excited with that dream you were having and I honestly didn't want you to blow your load in front of me"

Taken aback by his Krad's crass nature —which normally would never exist— Dark looked at the clock and read the time.

**8:00**

"**SHIT!!..." **he cursed as speed around the room trying to find and gather his things before racing downstairs with Krad skipping merrily after him. Upon reaching the door to the kitchen Dark softened his footsteps to avoid detection from their mother. Krad for once did not rat him out as they both proceeded to the front door both escaping their mother's wrath of leaving for school late in the morning. Once outside both twins went their separate ways: Krad going the opposite direction of their school to the nearby park whilst Dark jumped on his bike and speed the way to school.

Traveling through the streets of Azumano, Dark basked in the picturesque beauty of the old architecture found on most of the buildings within the city. No matter how many times he saw it he could never get tired of their old gothic appeal. He cruised through the central plaza watching the blur of colors the sped past his vision as he passed shop signs and other random advertisements. He didn't notice the shocking blob of red hair that sat in the back seat of car that zipped past him, traveling in the same direction although going along the main roads whilst Dark veered off into the back routes.

He reached the high school with only a few minutes left before the bell for homeroom rung. He charged through the corridors of the imposing building as he hurried to class bumping into a group of people being given a tour of the institute by one of the senior teachers. Had he taken the time to notice, he may have seen that one of the individuals was a kid wearing really suspicious looking, thick sun-glasses and a black cap that covered most of his hair. He rushed through the group colliding with the youth before speeding off like a torpedo taking not a second glance back. Upon arriving to class he was met with his stern looking homeroom teacher who reprimanded him in front of class and told him to get to his seat.

Scanning the sea of faces known as his class, Dark saw Krad at the far end window seat table, staring out at the scenery of the outside world. Dark was once again left bewildered at how his brother could possible have reached school earlier than him when all he did was walk there.

Taking his seat in front of his brother he listened to the teacher as she began to lecture the class about some mathematical mumbo jumbo that would have no possible use in real life situations and quickly zoned her out. His thoughts once again were back to his red eyed fantasy.

Time goes swiftly when you were lost in a fantasy world of moans and animalistic grunts, especially if it was about a certain red head that had caught your attention at rave the other night. So it was only natural that Dark would be startled when the bell for lunch reverberated throughout the classroom followed by the stampeding of about thirty starving and bored student.

Giving a grunt as he stood up —and slightly limping due to an uncomfortable pressure in his pants— Dark walked out of the room and went to his normal anti-fangirl-detection hiding place which happened to be the rooftop of the school building. He stared off the distance watching the other students play around on the school grounds as his mind replayed the events of the night before. He was so deep in his reverie that he didn't notice Krad who had wondered up behind him with a mischievous grin playing on his angelic features.

"HEY YOU SICK PERVERT!!!!"

"ARRRGGGHHH! KRAD WHAT IS YOUR FUCKIN' PROBLEM? That's the second time you've done that to me," shouted a very pissed off Dark who looked like he could murder his stupid brother for annoying the hell out of him and destroying his pleasant daydreams.

"Hehehe you're such a loser Dark," Krad chuckled flicking a stray lock of golden hair behind his shoulders. "I just came out here to tell you that mom called. She said there was something dad wanted to tell us after school and also the school nurse wanted you to see her right now,"

Dark looked at Krad a while longer wondering what their father could possible have to tell them —his face a mixture of expressions that threatened to ruin his composure— before he walked off the roof in search of the Nurse's office. Had he bothered to look back he may have noticed that Krad was smirking at his back and saying what sounded like 'You're in for a big surprise stupid brother'

Walking down the hallway of the school building was not a pleasant experience for Dark seeing as how every girl he passed had that possessed look in their eyes as if they were going to eat him where he stood. Unable to shake the impending feeling of doom as it began to reach the point of asphyxiation, Dark quickened his pace as the horde of girls stalking him increased. With each step Dark took the ever increasing horde increased and as panic quickly overrode any other emotion, Dark decided to make a brake for it as he started to run for dear life.

Running at break neck speed through the twisting corridors Dark dodged and leaped out of the reach of emboldened fangirls who launched themselves at him trying to latch onto his sexiness. Past the point of freaking out he didn't notice the capped youth who was walking around the corner as Dark barreled into him in his attempt to escape from the fangirls' bloodlust.

Not knowing what just happened, Dark tried to get a grip of his surroundings as he looked around to see if any of the fangirls followed in his wake. Noticing that he wasn't in any foreseeable danger, Dark then focused his attention on the boy who was now sprawled beneath him. Said youth was still seeing stars as Dark proceeded to slap his cheeks in an effort to regain his consciousness. Seeing as how the youth wasn't responding, Dark did the only thing that seemed natural in his situation...

He ran away fearing that the youth was dead and that he, Dark Mousey, in all his sexiness would be accused of manslaughter.

Making his way through the twisting corridors and trying to rationalize his panic at having supposedly killed someone, Dark reached the nurse's office having successfully come to the conclusion that the boy was probably just knocked out. He was about to knock on the door only to have slammed in his face when lo and behold Towa appeared decked in a pastel blue nurse's outfit.

"Dark, I'm glad you could make it," giggling like a little girl as she began to tug at the unconscious Dark's foot, dragging him into the office much like one would do, to dispose of a dead body. After having stuffed Dark in a pile on the floor of the clinic, Towa peered out the door, looked right then left before closing the door away from the eyes of the bystanders who all saw the incident happen.

Propping Dark on one of the empty chairs, Towa immediately placed smelling salts just below Dark's nose reviving him into a coughing gagging mess.

"I swear he was dead when I found him so please don't incarcerate me, I don't want to drop the soap in the showers!" he screamed shutting his eyes fearing that he had been caught and needed to confess.

"Dark...? What the hell are you talking about?" came the startled reply as Dark opened his eyes.

After a few moments in which Dark tried to register the events that had transpired, Dark looked at his surrounding and noticed that both the Harada twins were present in the meeting and so was Krad. Again Dark was left bewildered at how his twin could possible reach any given destination earlier than himself when he was always the last to leave.

"Umm... hehe... Ignore what I just said..."

Towa looked at Dark for a few seconds with a perplexed expression before turning to the rest of the group of students in front of her grinning as she began handing them all multiple pieces of white paper.

"You know the drill people find new victims and give them the invitations to come to our rave and I'll do the rest," she stated as she herself sat down on one of the chairs present.

"Towa about before, you never showed interest in any of the other marks so why did you interact with that red head, is there something that we should know?" one of the Harada twins asked giving Towa a contemplative look.

Towa looked at the younger Harada and smiled back sweetly.

"Don't worry about it Risa, you'll find out sooner or later so until then chill, I just thought he looked kind of cute, didn't you think so Krad?"

"Yeah he was cute someone should invite him again, who was the person that gave him the invite in the first place?" Krad stated looking at the rest of the group trying to suss out the culprit.

All of the other people shook the heads in response not knowing how the red head got a hold of their invitation. Suddenly the older Harada had an epiphany and gasped. The others turned to her waiting for an explanation and she quickly recounted the events.

"I meet this girl who looked really depressed in the park last week," She said thinking for a second before continuing, "So I asked her what was wrong, she had this really funny way of talking, it was almost like she was one of those sorority chicks, anyway she told me one of her friends was having a really bad week and was really pissed off about it so I thought I'd give her an invite to give to her friend so that they could go to the rave, I think the red head was that friend she was talking about," she finished looking back at Towa who nodded in approval.

"Good work Riku," Towa said before taking a quick glance at Dark who had his eyebrows furrowed when he heard that the red head was having problems. "Anyway before we get too distracted, I found us another venue we can use, I think the cops were getting suspicious about our current location..."

After a few more minutes of discussion the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Dark and the rest of the gang got ready to leave before they were halted by Towa.

"Now remember tell only the regulars about the next rave and give out the invites to people who look like they need it and won't rat us out, okay?"

"Yes Towa we know this already you don't need to go on about it all the time," Dark stated as he made in way to his fourth period class which just so happened to be art. Dark was never late for his art class he loved artworks although he mostly stole them rather than making them himself.

He sat on his seat near the back of the class as he waited for the teacher and the other students to file in taking in the view of some of the artworks up on display and trying to figure out which one he should steal in his next heist. He sat there contemplating as the rest of the students sat in their seats when the teacher came in with a very familiar boy. Dark stared at the youth's face trying to see who he was and why he gave of that vibe of familiarity. After much thought Dark then remembered that it was the same kid he "killed" earlier and he sighed in relief at the thought that he wasn't going to prison, but something else was nagging in the back of his mind telling him that he knew the boy from somewhere else.

The teacher stood there as she beckoned the new kid to step closer to the other students, the capped youth complied albeit reluctantly as he edged closer into the room.

"Okay class this is our new transfer student, I'll let him introduce himself to you guys," She said giving the capped youth a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Umm... H-Hello my name's D-Daisuke Niwa..."

**

* * *

A/N: I know this is late in explanation but some of you guys were wondering about the whole follow the white rabbit thingy so I'll clarify. I got the idea not from the Matrix but from Alice in wonderland you'll understand more as the story progresses why the idea was from Alice in wonderland. And the rabbit was actually With/Wizu/Wiz or whatever he's called, because I wasn't sure if I wanted him in the story or not.**

Anywho hope you liked this chapter and as **always read and review **as they feed my somewhat starving ego and also it cheers up the plot fairies that live on the moon immensely.

The blue, bottom right button beckons you. Click it and you will be teleported into a magical place of fun and magic much like e-bay. Remember reviews are our friend and we should always repopulate the endangered review species.


	5. Red, Brown, Purple and Blue

**Disclaimer:** No own, No sue. If you do I'll kill you... hehehe joke

**Warning:**Reference to drug use, Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi (probably), blah blah blah you get the picture.

**Important NOTICE:** By the way I extended this chapter to push the story along a little bit I hope nobody minds. Oh and I am also going through the previous chapters making readjustments here and there to make the story more coherent so please be sure to re-read the previous chapters as well. **The changes start at chapter three so you might want to start there.**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO "ANONYMOUS VOID"** (did I spell that right) for helping me clear my writer's block throws a shower of confetti

A Drug That Makes You Dream

_Previously:_

_The teacher stood there as she beckoned the new kid to step closer to the other students, the capped youth complied albeit reluctantly as he edged closer to the other students._

"_Okay class this is our new transfer student, I'll let him introduce himself to you guys," She said giving the capped youth a reassuring pat on the shoulder. _

"_Umm... H-Hello my name's D-Daisuke Niwa..."_

Red, Brown, Purple and Blue: 

The colors of Chaos and Order 

(Author: Tis' a shit long title sorry)

"Umm... H-Hello my name's D-Daisuke Niwa..." The capped youth muttered under his breathe as he looked down on his shoes averting his eyes from the rest of the students in the class.

There was a moment of stunned silence as all the students in the class took in the sight of the new kid twiddling his thumb and shuffling his feet before...

"OH MY GOD!!!!! HE IS SOOO KAWAIIII!!!!!"

(SQUEAL)

"LOOK AT HIM HE IS JUST SO INNOCENT!!"

(SKREECH)

"I WANT HIM TO SEAT NEXT TO ME, TEACHER MAKE HIM SEAT NEXT TO ME!!!"

(SHREIK)

"NO SEND HIM MY WAY I WANT HIM TO SIT WITH ME, ME TEACHER ME"

"I WAN'T TO RAVISH HIM..."

There was a pregnant pause after that last remark in which all the girls in the class collectively stared at each other before looking back at Daisuke with a near psychotic zeal in their eyes. Daisuke not liking the way the girls were looking at him began to slowly edge away from the class toward the only exit. The girls had foreseen this likely event and one of them had locked the door whilst the others were screaming their hearts out, so that their prey wouldn't escape.

Panicking, Daisuke backed towards the door, his body in full contact with the surface as he willed his form to miraculously sink into the solid object and make his escape. Luckily he didn't have to as suddenly the door came crashing down on him and from the resulting fog of debris came the figure of non other than Mio Hio herself. Out of the fog she stepped, coughing and gagging as she went before stopping in front of the fangirl horde and struck a pose.

"No one shall touch my Daisuke!" she declared as she stood there staring them down. The other girls gave her equally powerful stares as they began a staring contest, the prize non other than Daisuke himself.

Unbeknownst to the battling horde Daisuke was giving off weak coughs of air trying in vain not to be crushed into oblivion by the weight of the door and Mio's body. Giving out weak cries he frantically waved his arms around until he found what he was looking for, Mio's foot. Giving it a powerful tug he managed to topple Mio off of him as he slowly got up, dusting his clothes off dirt as he went.

Mio now sprawled on the floor quickly shot back up and helped Daisuke giving the other girls a glare to stop them from coming near the duo. Daisuke looked at Mio up and down and contemplated on what to ask her before he opened his mouth and said.

"Mio, what the fuck is your problem?"

Mio, used to Daisuke's bluntness when he addressed her took the sudden outburst without a second thought, the other girls though thought they were having a lovers tiff and were waiting for the opportunity to pounce on Daisuke when he became 'available' —not knowing that Mio and Daisuke were not going out in the first place so technically he was already available.

"Daisuke... I like felt my danger senses totally tingling and I knew that you were in uber trouble so I just had to come and like save your virginity," Mio stated coyly patting more dust off Daisuke's clothes.

"Mio, you live on the other side of the city how could you possibly have made it here in less then three minutes?" Daisuke asked blankly giving Mio a knowing glance.

In answer to Daisuke's comment Mio gave him a sly smile and stated.

"I followed you here silly," she slapped him rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before continuing, "I trailed behind your car with my uber ninja powers and enrolled in this school as well so you won't be alone and moody,"

Daisuke stared at her dumbstruck by her answer and behavior that bordered on the criminal before he gave up and let out an exasperated sigh. Dark, who throughout the entire event began to get intrigued by the capped kid named 'Daiuske' was suddenly jolted with an image of the night before and a few muttered words.

_Flashback..._

"_Aww, don't be like that," Dark said coyly as he inched closer and closer to Daisuke until their lips were almost touching. "Won't you at least tell me your name first?" he breathed onto Daisuke's lips._

_Daisuke was truly losing it at this point, unnerved beyond hell at his intruder's boldness and could only weakly reply with a shy, "I-it's D-Daisuke..."_

_Daisuke..._

_Daisuke..._

_Daisuke..._

_End Flashback_

"It couldn't be," he spoke loudly causing every student including Daisuke and Mio to look at him, confused at what he was talking about.

It was at that moment that both Daisuke's and Dark's eyes locked. Curious garnet orbs meeting disbelieving amethyst ones as sudden recognition went through both their bodies causing Daisuke to lose his cap revealing vibrant locks of wild spiky hair.

"IT'S YOU..."

"...THE RED HAIRED ANGEL!!!"

"...THE PERVERTED FREAK WHO GROPED MY ASS!!!"

Both parties shouted with different looks plaguing their features. Dark's was plagued with evident lust and perversion whilst Daisuke's face was contorted in disgust and mild horrific fear at the prospect of being in the same room as Dark. While the two boys were busy recognizing each other, the rest of the student body plus Mio were looking at the two with confused expressions.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind I would like to actually do something this art lesson," a voice spoke amongst the stunned faces as they turned to yet another shocking new discovery. Satoshi Hikari spoke, the silent cold detached youth actually said more than five words in the same sentence and it was addressed to other living people instead of the walls or the sky in general.

Said person rose up form his seated position pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and gave the rest of the class a cold stare down with his sapphire eyes causing the guys in the class to shiver, the girls to swoon and the fangirls to nosebleed. One of the fangirls reacted so badly that she let out a squeal of excitement before fainting into the arms of her nose bleeding compatriots. The teacher who until now had been completely forgotten by the ensuing chaos quickly cleared her throat signaling the other students to return to their seats lest she want the chairman of the school to get angry at her.

When everyone had settled and only Daisuke and Mio were left standing in front of the class. The teacher quickly flicked through her roster to the seating arrangement that she had prepared during the first term of school. Scanning through the sea of faces she saw only two places vacant for Daisuke and Mio to seat in and they were beside Satoshi and Dark. Smiling faintly she gestured to both Mio and Daisuke telling them to come closer to her.

"Since there are only two seats available, Mio gets the seat next to Satoshi and Daisuke you sit over there with..."

"NOWAY IN HELL AM I GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT PERVERT!!!" interrupted a peeved off Daisuke at the prospect of being in groping distance with Dark.

"...Okay then, Mio you seat next to Dark and Daisuke can take your seat next to Satoshi," the teacher said gesturing for both students to go to their new designated seats as she began to start the lesson.

"Now class today your will be having a free-for-all practical lesson with the partner sitting next to you in which you can let your creative juices flow free and express yourself," the teacher said flashing the class a smile before continuing, "The only condition is that it has to appropriate and finished by the end of the lesson... On second thought, if you don't finish that's okay as you will be allowed to stay after school to complete it,"

With that the class jumped into gear as people scattered around trying to find art supplies to create their works. From the corner of his, Daisuke saw Mio going through her bag and pulling out a professional looking camera with which she had intended to use to snap compromising poses of a flustered Daisuke. Giving a sigh of exasperation he quickly looked at the blue haired youth in front of him who was staring at him with a calculating gaze.

"Ummm... Satoshi right?"

A nod of understanding.

"So... What do you want to do? Painting, photography, Digital Illustration, Collage...?" Daisuke questioned as Satoshi continued to stare at him with his infuriatingly calculating gaze.

"How about we have a mini painting competition?"

"An art competition...?" Daisuke clarified his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what he could paint.

"Yes let's have an art competition to see who can paint the best, I've always wanted to know how I'll fare against '_Akai the painting prodigy'_" Satoshi whispered as he spoke Daisuke's alias into his ear.

A shiver went down Daisuke's spine when Satoshi whispered his artist alias and a look of shock marred his features. '_How does he know?' _He thought to himself as he contemplated his next move not knowing if Satoshi was friend or foe.

"How do you know that name?" were the only words that escaped Daisuke's dumbstruck lips as he continued staring at Satoshi. The blue haired individual in question just smirked at his remark, cold amusement evident in his eyes.

"I make it my business to know everything about the prodigy of the art world, although..." Satoshi stated blandly, looking Daisuke up and down as if measuring his worth, "I didn't expect you to be so short," he finished as he watched color flood to Daisuke's cheeks at the curt remark concerning his small frame, hell it wasn't his fault he was shorter than most of the girls in the class.

"So... are you like... a stalker or something...?" Daisuke said tentatively.

Upon hearing himself accused of being a stalker, Satoshi lost his balance and comically feel to the floor in shock. Getting up he gave Daisuke a cold glare to which Daisuke replied with a meek "eep"

"No, I'm not a stalker I just make it my business to know about famous people in the art world," Satoshi stated slightly peeved at the accusation "So let's have an art contest, it can be on any subject but you have to do it brilliantly, if you so much as go easy on me I will tell the entire student body who you are and subject you to their grubby fame seeking hands," he added making sure he was serious with his threat.

Throughout the entire time Daisuke was gradually getting a sinking feeling within the pit of his stomach at the prospect of being found out so he nodded his head in approval to the contest of technical skills signaling the beginning of the competition.

Whilst the dueling duo were busy having their fun little contest, Dark on the other hand was not a happy camper. He was currently posing for Mio's pleasure as said girl was taking snapshots of him, telling him pose as a little teacup and other derogatory things.

"Okay now Dark, get on your hands and knees and say 'mama'," Mio commanded as she took photos of Dark in his new compromising position. To tell the truth Mio had already gotten all the material she needed to complete the task that the teacher had given them she just wanted to take some extra photos of Dark.

Mio knew that Dark had done something wrong to Daisuke in some way and when Mio finds out that someone had hurt her little red fluff of cuteness she gets angry, and how does Mio get revenge for the cute little red head you say, well she uses her trusty camera. She takes photos of the offending person, modifies it a bit with photoshop and then distributes it to every influential person in their life utterly humiliating them in the eyes of the people most important to them. Truly she is a most despicable person but she is very talented with the camera, famed throughout many countries that have since banned her form entering their borders as "_Mio the Photographer of Death"._

Cackling like a madman Mio took shoot after shoot not skipping a beat as she told Dark pose again and again and again until Dark was beyond caring and collapsed to the ground exhausted.

'_Damn that stupid bitch, I'm gonna make her pay for putting me through this torture'_

Satoshi watched in stunned amazement as Daisuke painted, completely immersed within the painting that in the past forty-five minutes have become a detailed masterpiece. Sure he knew that Daisuke was a child prodigy but to know about it and to see it in action were two completely different matters. He continued to stare as he watched Daisuke's hand make a minute trace of color along the canvas with so much care that he was scared to breath out of fear of breaking the red head's concentration. He was incredibly unnerved never had he felt so out classed in anything he ever did. He was scared, he didn't want to start painting out of fear of making himself look stupid —something his pride would never let him do.

'_Dammit why the hell am I shaking so badly?"_ he thought to himself, unable to stop his shaking hands as he tore his gaze away from Daisuke's painting and onto his own.

Daisuke was none the wiser to the worries of the outside world, nothing affected him. He was in his Zen moment where thoughts and processes simply vanished and what were left were the brush and the paint. He did not see the canvas as he painted he only saw what he would paint he cared not for borders he would paint over them giving his drawing a feel as if it stretches beyond the canvas and into reality. Nothing could bother him, nothing…

"DAAAAAIIIII-CHHHAAAANNNNN!!!!!!..."

Okay well, almost nothing…

Rudely jolted from his reverie of his makeshift fantasy, Daisuke accidentally slipped his hand onto the canvas causing the once minute trace of color to become an ugly splodge of blood red paint that would be the prelude to the bloody murder that would ensue once Daisuke was able to get his hands on the individual who ruined his perfect concentration. Trying to muster the manliest growl he could make –which quite frankly sounded like the squeak of an indignant kitten- Daisuke turned to face the individual only to come face first into the chest of his assaulter. Panicking, Daisuke felt his spidey-senses tingling as he wriggled out of the individual's grasp who only seemed to tighten his embrace around the cute ball of red fluff.

"DAAIII-CHANNNNN!!!!! SAVE ME FROM HER PLEASE!!!!!"

"Get off me you sick perverted pervert!!"

Dark unaffected by Daisuke's outburst continued to hug him, letting the smell of strawberries waft through his senses. _'Hmmm...__** /insert mental drool here/**__ smells so perfect,' _was the only thought that penetrated Dark's skull as he buried his face into Daisuke's hair. Swearing at his traitorous body that at that very moment decided to melt in the heat of Dark's warmth, Daisuke tried to vainly push Dark away from him.

"ARRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he grunted not able to stand the comfort of Dark's embrace for more than a millisecond. He pushed as hard as he could but to no avail and slowly bit by bit his resistance was slipping consumed by the overbearing-ness of Dark Mousy and his freakishly heated body —at least in Daisuke's opinion. Daisuke continued to struggle until he did the only thing that he could do in that situation and kicked Dark in his boy bits (a/n: writing this made me blush o.0).

"UHHGGG!!!"

Dark collapsed in a pile on the floor clutching his hurting manhood whimpering like a bitch that was hit in the face by a swing set.

"OWW YOU MOTHER FUKER!!!" Dark cried in a high pitched squeal, his mind blinded with the intangible presence of nothingness within his nether regions.

"Take that you perverted prick" Daisuke vented as he puffed out his chest and went back to saving his artwork from the blood red stain that now sprawled his canvas. Irritated as he was he did not notice the ominous prevailing aura that surrounded his lithe form as Dark recovered from his ball crushing experience to view the red head's work.

"A-amazing!" Dark whispered as he stared at the painting of a snow filled landscape. His eyes scanned the canvas focusing on the minute details down to the lone red cloaked figure that trudged through the seemingly endless landscape. The picture almost brought tears to Dark's eyes never had he seen a painting so lonesome, so simple and yet able to evoke so many emotions all at once.

"So... tragic..." he murmured as he continued to stare in amazement at the red head's painting, unaware of the teacher announcing the end of the period. Stuff trying to steal Satoshi's artwork later that night he had another target in mind and that was Daisuke's masterpiece.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know you guys were expecting to get the new chapter for my new story 'A Play on Reality' but I haven't finished it as of yet hehehe sorry. I was just in the mood to continue on with this fic that I haven't gotten the time to finish off the second chapter which is really pathetic because it is kinda small. **

**This is Jamal**; currently he is an only child living with his ailing grandmother who cannot support him as properly as she would have hoped. **As a child in Reviewfrica he makes his living by shoveling the dirt streets looking for food and other edible products. He won't survive long in these harsh conditions without clean reviews and constructive criticism. **

**But you can help** all you need to do is **click on the blue button on the lower right section of this webpage and submit a review to this story.** **Every review goes a long way** from building critiquing schools in Reviewfrica to **wells full of clean and healthy constructive criticism**. The only thing that would further his suffering would be to submit Flames as they will burn him alive so we advise to refrain from trying to torture him if that is possible... Anyway Read and Review


	6. Suprises and the Stalker from Hell

**Disclaimer:** I can't think of anymore creative and amusing way to say I do not own D.N.Angel...

**Warning:**Reference to drug use, Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi (probably), blah blah blah you get the picture.

**Important NOTICE:** Please read chapter three and onwards to get any coherence with any of these newer chapters. **The changes start at chapter three, so start there.**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO "ANONYMOUS VOID"** (did I spell that right) for helping me clear my writer's block throws a shower of confetti on a side note I have decided not to get a beta and the person who gets a special chapter will be given a PM shortly to announce his/her victory.

A Drug That Makes You Dream

_Previously:_

"_A-amazing!" Dark whispered as he stared at the painting of a snow filled landscape. His eyes scanned the canvas focusing on the minute details down to the lone red cloaked figure that trudged through the seemingly endless landscape. The picture almost brought tears to Dark's eyes never had he seen a painting so lonesome, so simple and yet able to evoke so many emotions all at once. _

"_So... tragic..." he murmured as he continued to stare in amazement at the red head's painting. Stuff trying to steal Satoshi's artwork later that night he had another target in mind and that was Daisuke's masterpiece. _

Surprises and the Stalker from Hell

After school was hard on Daisuke as he sat near the school fountain waiting for his mother to pick him up. He hated going to his new home where everything was so strange and new, and he especially hated the person he knew he was about to see when he got there.

"Daisuke!"

Looking up he saw his mother pull the car up waiting fro him to enter. Slowly he stood taking his time, delaying the inevitable meeting with the stranger at his home.

"Come on sweetie get a move on,"

Getting into the car he slouched into the back seat as his mother began to drive home. The silence was stifling and awkward for the mother and child as they drove past the streets of Azumano.

"So... how was school?"

"Fine," came the curt reply as Daisuke watched the buildings zooming past in their little convertible. Emiko looked through the rearview mirror at her son and sighed before focusing back on the road.

It wasn't always like this. Before Daisuke was a happy and carefree child and Emiko was a single mother taking care of him with the help of her father, but then she meet Kosuke and everything changed. He was such a charming man, the perfect gentlemen really and he didn't seem to mind that Emiko had a son. They both fell madly in love and over the past six months they finally decided to move in together in Kosuke's home in Azumano to start a new life as a family.

Daisuke didn't like this arrangement at all and it took him a long time to warm up to Kosuke to the point of acknowledging his existence. It wasn't because he had anything against the man —Kosuke was nice enough to him and treated him as though Daisuke was his own child, although that may have been because his already had two other boys— it was just too much of a new thing for Daisuke to handle; he didn't really like new changes. He always wanted to be in control of the situations around him but now everything was a mess. He was in a new town away from all his friends back home and thrust into a new world where he was effectively alone without any peer support.

"Oh my god Daisuke! Look over there isn't that Mio,"

Well okay there was Mio but she wasn't really a friend... she was more like a crazy stalker who had ingrained herself into his life so much that she was like part of his family, even his mother Emiko thinks Mio is her own child...

It was kinda freaky...

Pulling over, Emiko waved her hand catching Mio's attention, who quickly came over and hoped into the car.

"Hey Daisuke's mamma, thanks for picking me up," clipping on her seatbelt she looked over to Daisuke who looked really uncomfortable that she was in the car.

"Don't be silly Mio; you're my daughter of course I'd pick you up," grinned an enthusiastic Emiko as she started the car and continued on her way to their house.

Quiet quickly the mood in the car changed as Mio began chatting happily to his Daisuke's mother. The expression on Daisuke's face was comical as he looked at his mother spouting nonsense about being Mio's mother. "Mom! Mio isn't your child how many times do I have to tell you,"

"What are you talking about dear? Of course Mio is my daughter, you should be more polite to your sister,"

"Yeah Dai-chan, be more nice to your nee-chan hehehe..." chuckled a conniving Mio

"ARGHHH!!! Don't say that Mio you'll confuse **my** mother even more,"

"Really now, you're being awfully mean to your sister, but I'll humor you. If Mio isn't your sister then why does she have her own room at our old house hmmm...? Explain that to me,"

"Mom... that room was the guest room and the only reason you think it's her room is because she's always sleeping over our place and leaving her stuff lying in there. Plus she's the same age as me how the hell could she possible be my sister if she's the same age as me," Daisuke rationalized.

"Daisuke you're sooo mean, I'm only ten months older than you. How can you be so mean to me...? I'm your sister,"

"Shut up Mio! Stop making things more complicated!" Mio began to pout as she dramatically brought her face to her hands and began to sob quietly.

"Daisuke I don't think that language is appropriate for your older sister, you should show more respect."

Daisuke let out a sigh as he tried to come up with ways to get his mother to understand that Mio was not her child, biologically or not. "Mom remember that time we did that paternity test last year to check if Mio really was part of the family," Emiko nodded as she tried to recall the event Daisuke was explaining. "Remember what the results were for that test,"

"Of course Dai-chan, the results said that Mio had a high percentage of being my daughter. I remember it perfectly well because when we did the same test for you, the results said that you couldn't possible be my child. You were crying your heart out for over a week after that little incident, remember?" Emiko rebuked looking back to her son, "I also remember you spouting some nonsense about how she switched the DNA samples and that's why the results came out funny,"

"But she did switch them, I saw her," Daisuke was reaching the end of his tether.

"Daisuke how could I have possible switched the samples, I was with _'Mom'_ the entire time. Did you forget we checked the Hospital's surveillance tapes because you were throwing a big hissy fit, I was with her the **entire **time?" interjected a manipulative Mio as she smiled false innocence back at Daisuke who at that moment was silently fuming in quiet rage at Mio masterful craftiness. _'Grrrr... Damn bitch always knows what to say. I bet she used one of her 'ninja tricks' to tamper with those samples'_

Daisuke was almost at breaking point and ready to go in for the kill –i.e. pounce on Mio— when his mother drove up the driveway of their new house and ordered her _'children' _to go inside. Daisuke sighed in defeat as he got out of the car helping Mio out as well, knowing that there was no way he would ever be able to convince her mother that she only had one child.

When the trio got inside the house the gloomy mood of silence and awkwardness came back with a vengeance as Kosuke opened the door and gave Emiko a peck on the cheek as well as giving Daisuke and Mio a friendly greeting before ushering them into the house.

"Welcome to your new home," he said as he led the others on a grand tour. "The movers (A/N: is that what their called) just got your stuff here," indicating the stack of boxes that were in the living room-cum(1)-kitchen, leading the group up a set of spiraling staircases. "And up here is where most of the bedrooms are,"

Throughout the entire tour Daisuke was silent as he took in the strange new environment that he would have to be living in until he graduates, while Emiko and _'his sister'_ Mio were staring in wonderment at how spacious and rich it all was.

"So... now that you're all here I guess we could all settle down and get all your stuff packed away," said a nervous Kosuke, as he awkwardly chuckled, feeling the tension in the room. "Oh... and Emiko dear, your father just called saying that he had to do some stuff back at your old place and won't get here until tomorrow,"

"Oh really? I wanted him to be here today, what is that old man up to," Emiko pouted, before turning to her _'two children'_. "Okay kids why don't you get all the boxes with your name on them and pick which ever room you want upstairs,"

"Oh goody! Can we really choose which rooms are ours," Mio giggled as she looked up at Kosuke and Emiko.

"Yeah, you can choose anyone you want except for the one near the bathroom," Kosuke chuckled as he looked at Mio's excitement. "And the other room two doors on the other side of the bathroom, those rooms belong to my two sons"

"Oh... I forgot to ask. When are we going to meet these boys of yours, Kosuke?" Emiko asked.

"I gave my ex-wife a call and she said that she'll drop them off sometime tomorrow," Kosuke said as he eyed Emiko's reaction when he talked about his ex-wife. "Oh before I forget, she needs to go on a business trip for a few months so the boys will be staying with us for a while,"

Emiko gave Kosuke a knowing look telling him that she was fine with the whole _'ex-wife'_ thing and Kosuke released a sigh of relief.

Mio none the wiser to her supposed parents interactions released a big squeal of joy, and with surprisingly enormous strength took Daisuke by the scruff of his neck, chocking him as she grabbed all the boxes with their names' on it and made a mad dash for the stairs, "I'm going to sleep in Daisuke's room tonight, okay _'Mom'_,"

"Okay honey but fix up your rooms, we're expecting company tomorrow and I want this house spotless when they come here,"

The upstairs of Kosuke's house was really something. The hallway was huge and there were so many rooms to choose from. Charging in blindly Mio opened the first door she could see and noticed that it was already fully furnished and decorated in purple. '_Nope, can't use this room, nice décor though,'_ She then set her sights on the room next to it, but again she was met with disappointment when she noticed that it was the bathroom. Sighing in mild frustration, she then turned to the room next to the bathroom, silently praying to the lord above that it was empty.

"SCORE!!!!!!"

Squealing with happiness yet again, Mio set about dropping all the boxes she was carrying and unpacking them. Going around the room she began to fix all of Daisuke's stuff, placing his clothes away and setting his pictures on the study desk. She was even nice enough to set a picture of herself, photo-shopped into a family picnic that Daisuke had when he was three, in the middle of the table. Giggling like a little girl on Ritilin she then proceeded to hug Daisuke, who throughout Mio's room hunting was quietly chocking from the stranglehold she had him in.

Gasping desperately for air, Daisuke struggled in Mio's bear-hug, trying to free himself from what he considered to be hell on Earth. "Mio... can't breath..." continuing to struggle in the death grip from hell. "Need air... let... go... please... mercy..."

Mio continued on with the death-grip, cuddling up to Daisuke and squealing like a little girl who had just received her first Barbie doll.

'_How can she be so strong and squeal so much,'_ Daisuke lamented in his mind as he gave up and let himself be crushed before Mio finally let go of him letting slide down the floor into a boneless lump.

"Okay Daisuke, you stay here and I'll be right next door fixing up my room so wait up for me okay," Mio giggled leaving Daisuke to groan at the misery of his own hell. Well at least there was a bright side to all this, with Mio acting as a diversion Daisuke would have less time to focus on his _'new dad'_ and if he heard correctly his _'new brothers' _as well.

"Mom tell me again where we're going?" said a bored voice

"Dark how many times do I have to tell you? We're going over to father's place,"

"Yeah but why are we going tonight? I thought you told him that we were going over tomorrow," Dark drawled as he slouched further into his seat yawning.

"Dark shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep before we get there,"

"Why don't you shut up Krad!?"

"Look I'm sorry kids, I know that it's late but Yayoi said there was an emergency at the conference and I have to go there immediately," Dark's mother apologized as she drove through the quiet streets of Azumano. "I called your father before we left the house so they should be expecting us soon,"

"But I was going to do something tonight mom and now my plans are ruined,"

"Dark, don't tell me that you're going to steal another artwork from school?" His mother said gravely giving her son a disapproving glare. "You know, one of these days you're going to get caught and Satoshi will get so angry when he finds out that it's you who keeps stealing his paintings,"

"Phsss... I'm not going after Creepy Boy's painting tonight. I have another target in mind and it's better than all of Hikari's put together,"

"Dark I really wish you would stop stealing those artworks, I worry about you every time you go out at night and your father is getting concerned,"

"Don't worry about it mom, If there's one thing Dark knows how to do, it's getting paintings without being detected. Did you know that everyone in school is now calling him a Kaito, can you believe that?" Krad smirked recalling the rumors he heard during school.

"People in school know that Dark is the one stealing the paintings!?" their mother said alarmed by this new development.

"No, they don't know it's me. Krad's just referring to what people are calling me when I go out at night," Dark mumbled feeling sleep coming over him as he tried to reassure his mother. "So anyway is dad really getting married to another woman?"

"Dark... please try to understand. It wasn't your father's fault when we divorced. I just didn't feel any love for him anymore and I knew I was holding him down,"

"Chill mom, I know already. I was just asking if he really was going to get remarried,"

"Oh..." their mother mumbled slightly disappointed at her son's attitude to the whole situation. In the back of her mind she did want her son to be more concerned about it than he currently was. "Yes, your father talked to me about it and I told him he could do anything he wants. He was so nervous and agitated when he told me it was so cute. I mean it's not like I'm his wife anymore or anything and plus I'm happy with Yayoi she completes me,"

"Ewww... Mom that is the cheesiest line I have ever heard in my entire life,"

"Ohh... shut up Krad," their mother chided as she parked their SUV in front of a two-storey house.

"Now remember, when you're over here you need to be on your best behavior for your father. No trying to seduce his fiancé and her family," giving an intense glare at Dark. "Or chasing them away," another glare, this time directed at Krad. "Now give your mommy a kiss and get your stuff,"

Reaching the front door, their mother rang the doorbell and waited to be allowed entrance into the house. Seconds later, after a few odd sounds of crashing equipment, the door opened to reveal a flustered looking Kosuke who was currently trying to wrestle a bucket from his foot.

"Ahahaha... Yume glad to see you," the man said, looking at the trio who were currently giving him quizzical looks of amusement. "S-sorry about that, got my foot stuck on a bucket trying to get to the door,"

"Don't worry, I should be apologizing for inconveniencing you," Yume said as she looked at the watch on her wrist, gasping. "I'm really sorry to spring this on you but I have to go, my flight is in an hour," turning to her sons she gave each one a glare. "Now remember what I told you in the car, behave yourselves, understand?"

"Yes mother," came the reply as both Dark and Krad gave their mother another peck on the cheek. They continued watching as Yume ran to her car before driving off in the direction of the airport.

"I see your mother is still busy as always," Kosuke commented as he led his children into his house. "Is she still dating that waitress, what was his name, Kevin?"

"Nah, mom dumped him. She's going out with Yayoi now," Dark replied as he walked through the hallway and into the living room.

"Oh..." Kosuke muttered, trying to remember where he heard that name before. "Isn't she your mom's best friend at her workplace?"

"Yeah, but know their dating, It started out a couple of weeks ago." Krad joined in on the conversation as he too made the trek to the living room trying to move around some of the boxes that still littered the place.

"Kosuke honey, I heard some noises downstairs, have they arrived yet?"

"Yeah, Emiko my sons are here,"

"Oh goody, I've been dying to see what my stepsons look like,"

Dark and Krad looked at each other wondering what kinda nut-job their father was going to marry this time, only to be caught in the powerful embrace of Emiko Niwa.

"KYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! They look so cute and so handsome, I bet all the girls at their school are just in love with them, I beat they even have their own fan clubs," she squealed (2) in excitement as she snuggled both of them into her bosom. "I can't wait to introduce my son and daughter to you, but you'll have to wait until morning because they're already asleep." She continued giggling before giving them a contemplative glance. "Which reminds me... you guys must be tired,"

Dragging them by the arms, she led the two hapless teens towards the stairs before she looked at them with a stern gaze. "Now off to bed with you two. Tomorrow is a weekend and I want everyone to wake up early so we can spend the day like one big happy family," giggling like a hyperactive teenager she pushed both boys up the stairs.

The boys, unable to comprehend what had transpired between their first meeting with their new mother unknowingly complied with Emiko's wishes and marched into their rooms. It wasn't until they reached the sanctuary of their bedrooms did they finally come up with the same conclusion. Emiko Niwa was a nut-job the likes of which they have never seen before.

Morning came and Daisuke found that he had a hard time trying to move for some reason. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and looked at his body did he finally understand why. Mio had gotten into his bed last night and cuddled up to him. That and the fact that she also had him tied up in handcuffs and really tough sailor knots.

Struggling with all his might under his restraints he released a frustrated scream only to have it stifled by the gag that he suddenly realized was covering his mouth.(3) He continued to struggle until he was able to untangle himself from Mio's body who was woken up from having been dropped onto the floor.

Mio looked around her surroundings trying to remember where she was when she finally noticed Daisuke's struggling form wriggling on his bed. She let out a sly grin looking Daisuke straight in the eyes and chirped. "Morning Daisuke how was your sleep?"

"EEOOOOO ente ma ow!!!" Daisuke screamed into his gag, eyes furiously trying to burn a hole in the middle of Mio's forehead.

Mio continued to stare at Daisuke's form unable to understand what he just said. "Umm... Daisuke you, like, need to speak more clearly, coz I have, like absolutely no idea what you're talking about,"

Daisuke's eyes burned with an intense rage that was all too familiar to Mio who sighed as she reached over and pulled the gag from his mouth. "Jeez Daisuke you could have just, like, said that you had a gag in your mouth. You make it so hard for the people to understand you, which by the way is sooo uncool,"

"MIO untie me now!!! I've had it up to here with you. Every single time you sleep over I always find myself bound and gagged in my bed. Enough is enough!!!"

"But Daisuke... don't you like playing hostage with your nee-chan," Mio giggled as she proceeded with her morning ritual of untying Daisuke from his bondage.

Free at last and able to move Daisuke ran to the door that led to the bathroom. One of the wonders of being in a new house was that this one had a door in each room that led to one of the house's many joint bathrooms. Reaching for his one, Daisuke then proceeded to lock the door hoping that Mio would not follow him in unaware that she had already made her way downstairs to meet the rest of the family. Walking over to the sink he began to contemplate ways of escaping Mio unaware that someone else had stepped into the bathroom from the other room that joins with his. It wasn't until he looked up and saw the reflection on the mirror did Daisuke finally realize that there was an intruder in his sanctuary, before letting out a blood curdling scream.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH$&&#$$#!&($#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(1) just to let the perverts know that I'm using the cleaner meaning of the word not the dirty one that people use in smut fics. If you don't believe me look it up in your dictionary. 

(2) Maybe Mio really is Emiko's daughter, like mother like daughter.

(3) told ya she was a stalker.

**A/N: the more I progress with the story the more it seems like my writing style is changing is anyone else picking up on that or is it just me? Anyway isn't Mio just scary... I have no idea what crack I was on when I wrote this but I hope you guys like it. **

**When my brother read the chapter he said it reminded him of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" in particular the sarcastic way that Kyon speaks, (don't ask)**

**On a side note it has absolutely nothing to do with this story but this is just a note to a particular person whom I think may be reading this fic... **

**Ahem... **

**I JUST WATCHED THE MOVIE "DEATH NOTE: THE LAST NAME" AND IT WAS AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!! I also saw a preview for this anime called Kanon (the Kyoto Animation version) and thought it was cute, does anyone else think so? I really like the opening theme it was very nostalgic and sad.**

**Anyway remember the drill people Read and Review**


	7. Morning Blackout

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way shape or form own D.N.Angel... do I really need this up here.

**Warning:**Reference to drug use, Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi (probably), blah blah blah you get the picture.

**Important NOTICE:** You guys should know by now. **The changes start at chapter three, so start there.**

A Drug That Makes You Dream

_Previously:_

_Free at last and able to move Daisuke ran to the door that led to the bathroom. One of the wonders of being in a new house was that this one had a door in each room that led to one of the house's many joint bathrooms. Reaching for his one, Daisuke then proceeded to lock the door hoping that Mio would not follow him in. Walking over to the sink he began to contemplate was of escaping Mio unaware that some else had stepped into the bathroom from the other room that joins with his. It wasn't until he looked up and saw the reflection on the mirror did Daisuke finally realize that there an intruder in his sanctuary before letting out a blood curdling scream._

"_AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH$#$#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Morning Black-out

Mornings weren't really Dark's cup of tea. Like any normal teenager he didn't even know that they existed in the weekends but the noise from across the hall was just unbearable. How could anyone possible make so much noise so early in the morning and on the weekend as well?

Grumbling he slowly rose out of bed hearing who ever was making the noise slam their door and pace around in the bathroom. Dark had half a mind to waltz up to that little bathroom and give that person a piece of his mind but again it was the morning and that was the last thing Dark thought he had any of hope of potentially achieving. Crawling weakly on the floor he slowly edged his way to the door that joins his room to the bathroom next door, feeling the need to relieve himself increase with each step.

Slowly grasping the door, he sluggishly heaved himself to stand as he turned the door handle and walked into the bright tiled room. Shielding his eyes he did not see the other person as he slowly reached the toilet and let his bladder go free nor did he want to see, seeing as this was the person who ruined Dark's dreams about a particular red head that won't leave his mind.

After relieving himself of a full bladder Dark then focused his attention on the person who woke him up and that was when all thoughts of sleepiness vanished from his mind as he gazed at the figure in front of him.

There he was, the vision of his nightly fantasies, his back turned away from Dark, gazing intently into the sink as if contemplating something. Dark attempted to pinch himself trying to see if he was dreaming or if the object of his carnal desires was really there, in the flesh, in front of him. He let go of a breath he had no idea he held onto as he continued his silent vigil of his red haired angel. He contemplated whether he should walk up to him and alter him of his presence but instead opted to wait for his angel to recognize him before flying into his arms so they may proceed to the hot, kinky sex.

Just as Dark predicted his tenshi did look up from his musing and notice him, but unlike his prediction of hot, kinky sex, his tenshi then proceeded to release a blood curdling scream.

"_AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH&$#&$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

It took awhile to finally subdue Daisuke but thankfully Dark was an expert when it came to handling people who descended into hysteria, having had plenty of experiences with his fan club horde. Quickly covering Daisuke's screaming form with his hand he then pressed on the pressure point in Daisuke's neck knocking the little red head out instantly. Breathing heavily from shock Dark began to eye the doors wondering if anyone had heard Daisuke's screams of murder but after a few moments it became evident that no one had heard anything.

With the now unconscious Daisuke in his arms Dark was at a loss at what to do. He could either: leave Daisuke on the bathroom floor and pretend that none of this ever happened or he could bring the red head into his room to check if he was alright.

Deciding on the latter course of action, Dark began to heave Daisuke's body into his room, dumping him onto his bed and proceeded to check if he was injured in anyway. It was only then that the events finally sunk into Dark's shocked mind as he gazed at Daisuke's unconscious form. With a mind plummeting 100,000,000 m/s into the gutter, Dark attempted to rationalize with himself saying that he was only doing this to check if Daisuke was injured as he went about peeling Daisuke's pajamas from his body.

Unbuttoning Daisuke's shirt one by one, Dark marveled at the expanse of slightly tanned skin that exposed itself for his pleasure... I-i mean check up, check up. With the shirt now peeled off and revealing a slightly built chest, He allowed his hand the pleasure of feeling what he believed was skin as smooth as velvet and he wasn't disappointed. He continued with his ministrations, unaware that he had an audience, as he slowly traveled his hands up and down Daisuke's chest listening to his mewling groaning and moaning unconsciously. It was only when his mischievous hands were about to pull of Daisuke's pants, did his audience make their presence known.

"Dark, Mom told you not to go seducing Dad's fiancé or her family, remember?"

Pulling away from the red head's body, Dark quickly stood up as he came face to face with his twin Krad. "Tsk tsk, you've been a very naughty boy haven't you Dark? hehehehe..."

"Sh-shut up Krad it's not what you think," Dark was on the defensive as he tried to think of an excuse that was plausible enough to explain why he had been molesting the unconscious Daisuke for the past ten minutes.

"Don't worry little brother I won't tell a soul about your naughty, naughty secret. I just came up here to tell you that everyone is waiting downstairs so you better hurry and just leave him here," Krad muttered to his younger twin as he turned to leave the room chuckling about stupid perverted brothers and unlocked doors.

Dark stood dumbstruck as he watched his twin leave his room before giving one last glance at Daisuke's semi-naked form and following his brother to the kitchen.

Daisuke was having the weirdest nightmare in his life. He was in a strange bathroom trying to escape from Mio when he saw that pervert, Dark. He screamed for all his worth but somehow Dark had his mouth covered and had then began to peel his clothes off. The really weird part of his dream started then because for some strange reason he actually thought he could feel Dark's hand roaming all over his body, brushing over his nipples, causing him to groan and blush furiously. But then those hands got a little too bold for Daisuke as they began to peel of Daisuke's pants but thankful he woke up just before the really scary part was about to begin.

Panting with unknown adrenalin Daisuke began to look at his surroundings blowing the events of that morning as just being a part of his nightmare. Unsure as to how he got into this strange room that was decorated in purple he then began to button up his shirt unconscious of the fact that it was buttoned up when he went to sleep last night.

Getting up from the strange bed he then began to make his way to the door on the opposite side of the room still pondering the reason why he could have ended up in the strange purple room. Still lost in his musings he then continued on his way down the hallway and stairs knowing that his mother would be somewhere below. Upon reaching the kitchen he was greeted by his mother with a kiss which he returned and he slowly sat down on the empty chair she had pulled out for him.

He looked to his left and noticed that Mio was already at the table and talking to some strange blonde haired foreigner. He then felt someone sit next to but as he turned to look at the purple hair and amethyst eyes his mind went blank as he felt the darkness slowly creeping through his mind and he blacked-out a second time.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's short I just needed to get this outta my system. Anyway did you guys like this chapter coz I know I had fun writing it even though it made no development within the plot except that Daisuke and Dark finally met again and Dark gets to be a naughty, naughty boy. Thanks to some of the messages about plot devices I really feel as though this story is making some head way at least which is amazing. So thank you to every one who reviewed me or sent me a message they really mean a lot and don't worry my other story "A Play on Reality" is still very much alive it's just I can't seem to be satisfied with the second chapter. Hopefully I'll have it updated soon but until then...**

**Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	8. DaiWars

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way shape or form own D.... do I really need this up here.

**Warning:**Reference to drug use (Not yet but soon bear with me here), Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi (probably), blah blah blah you get the picture.

**IMPORTANT!!!!!:** Please read the A/N At the end of this chapter you guys would really help me out if you did. Thanks!

A Drug That Makes You Dream

_Previously:_

_Getting up from the strange bed he then began to make his way to the door on the opposite side of the room still pondering the reason why he could have ended up in the strange purple room. Still lost in his musings he then continued on his way down the hallway and stairs knowing that his mother would be somewhere below. Upon reaching the kitchen he was greeted by his mother with a kiss which he returned and he slowly sat down on the empty chair she had pulled out for him. _

_He looked to his left and noticed that Mio was already at the table and talking to some strange blonde haired foreigner. He then felt someone sit next to him, but as he turned to look at the purple hair and amethyst eyes his mind went blank and he felt the darkness slowly creeping through his mind before blacking-out a second time. _

Dai-Wars: Return of the Grandfather

All was silent in the Mousy household as everyone looked at the deadweight that was Daisuke in the arms of Dark.

"OH MY GOD!!!! DAISUKE'S DEAD!!!" screamed a frantic Mio as she leaped into action snatching the red head's almost lifeless body away from Dark. "YOU MURDERER GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"

"WAIT!!! HE JUST FAINTED THERE IS NO WAY I COULD HAVE POSSIBLY KILLED HIM!" Dark was panicking, thought swinging wildly to the lifeless body he left at school in chapter three. "I MEAN, HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE MURDERED HIM!?! ALL HE DID WAS LOOK AT ME!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!! DAISUKE YOU WERE TOO YOUNG, TOO GOOD FOR THIS WRETCHED WORLD, BUT WHY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU!?! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!! WHY GOD? WHY!?!?!" Mio wailed completely ignoring Dark's rational justification and instead proceeded to shake Daisuke vigorously.(1)

"DAMMIT WOMAN, I SAID HE ISN"T DEAD!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! DDDAAIIIIISSSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!! WWWHHHHYYYYYY???!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!??"

Dark glared at the hysterical Mio as she continued on with her mildly deranged behavior. Uncertain of how to proceed with the brunette Dark calmly walked up to her, grabbed Daisuke from her grip of death and slapped her soundly across the cheeks, hoping to some divine deity that she would get a grip on reality. Shock ran through Mio's features as she looked up at her assaulter, the boy that had murdered and stolen her Dai-chan. Pleased with the resulting silence that permeated after the slap, Dark turned his back on Mio as he set Daisuke on the ground.

Big mistake...

While Dark was busy taking care of Daisuke, Mio tackled the purple haired youth fearing that he was into necrophilia and that her favorite –now dead– chibi was about to be molested.

"ACK get away from me you whacko bitch!" Dark cried as he tried vainly to pry Mio off of him while she attempted to claw away his face.

Not far off the rest of the rest of the family had already resumed their task of eating breakfast unconcerned that Daisuke was presumably dead and that Dark and Mio were fighting it out to see who would take care of him. Suddenly there was a sound as though the front door had opened and all eyes —except the unconscious Daisuke's— turned to look as an elderly man walked into the kitchen carrying what looked like an animal carry cage.

The old man was at first bewildered at the chaotic yet slightly tranquil scene in front of him before he turned to Emiko and spoke. "Emiko, it seems as though Daisuke has died...?"

"Oh Dad where have you be-..."

"SEE DAISUKE IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????!!!!!" Unable to control her wild outburst of insanity Mio wailed as she began punching Dark's stomach in her fit of rage. Pain invaded all senses as Dark attempted to block the onslaught but nothing worked. For some reason Mio had some sort of superhuman power which made every attempt at ignoring anything she did impossible to... well... ignore and right now Dark was feeling every bit of pain that Mio could dish out.

Seeing the pain that plagued Dark the old man thought it appropriate to help him out. "Mio dear I was only joking, Daisuke isn't dead he just fainted,"

"Are you sure Grandpa?" Mio asked eyes red and blotchy from crying as she slowly relinquished her fists from the puddle of tenderized flesh that was once our former bishonen thief.

"Sure I'm sure. Look I'll even prove it." kneeling down beside Daisuke's body the old man opened the small animal carry case and waited silently as a tiny white rabbit meekly hopped out making it's cute little way to Daisuke's face where it then cocked its head to the side and began licking eagerly. It took less than a second before Daisuke's eyes snapped open in shock as he grabbed the white ball of fluff above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!??!?" at his proclamation Mio screamed with joy at Daisuke's sudden resurrection as the rest of the family crowded around trying to get a good look at the white fluff ball.

"Oh ho ho ho I thought It would be pleasant if I got a new pet for us seeing as how we're moving into a new house and all so I asked one of my lady friends for a favor and she gave me one of the little babies her rabbit had." The old man stated crossing his arms as he looked with affection at his grandson and the white fluff ball.

"Oh it's so cute, does it have a name grandpa?" Daisuke asked as he tilled his head to the side and watched with mirth as the tiny rabbit did the exact same thing.

"Not yet, I thought it would be appropriate if you named the little guy."

Daisuke continued to stare at the white rabbit in his hand trying to come up with a name that would be both unusual and easy to remember. This of course went on for quite awhile as the red head was actually quite indecisive when it came to naming things. Well really this was brought on by Seahara when they were three years old and were trying to name their artworks in a craft lesson in preschool. You see Daisuke wanted to name his piece Blue poles in tribute to a Jackson Pollock exhibition his parents had brought him to (yes even at a young age Daisuke showed great promise as a prodigy of the artworld) but Seahara had told him that it was a, quote '_crap name', _end quote,as Daisuke's tribute didn't really focus on the existential qualities of man in society prevalent in the original work, more than it was really a cheap ass copy from an underage copy-cat who didn't understand the fine line between forgery and appropriation, (seriously don't ask me how a three year old, let alone Seahara understood such advanced concepts of existentialism, or how he knew the difference between appropriation and forgery, just know and understand that he did and leave it as one of those great mysteries that monks meditate on Mt. Fuya for) and that was how Daisuke's complex of naming inanimate and animate objects came into being but I digress.

Daisuke was currently thinking up of a name when suddenly Dark grabbed the fluff ball —having recovered from his multiple blunt force traumas— and held it high above until it was dangerously close to the rotating ceiling fan much to the distress of many of the people in the house but because Mio had tenderized most of Dark's body he was too disorientated to understand that holding things close to high powered rotating objects might actually be dangerous.

As he squinted at the rabbit trying vainly to see through his bloodstained eyes he murmured one word before collapsing into his concussion.

"_Wiz_"

The rest of the family looked on at Dark's collapsed form and then at the rabbit who which was currently trying to wriggly out of Dark's grasp and back into Daisuke's. Throughout that highly bizarre and slightly disturbing event Daisuke continued to look at '_Wiz' _trying to think of a name, then suddenly a light bulb flashed in his mind as he grabbed the startled rabbit and declared in a loud voice. "THIS RABBIT SHALL HENCE FORTH BE KNOWN AS 'WIZ'!!!" completely ignoring that just a few moments ago Dark himself had already named the rabbit thus.

The rest of the family was quite before they burst out in wild peals of joy.

"Hallelujah!"

"Praise be!"

"Thank God the rabbit has a name! No longer shall I call it shit mongrel!"

Again silence prevailed with that last remark and all heads turned to face the old man, who shrugged. "What? I said I'd leave the naming to Daisuke, which is totally different from giving the animal a nickname,"

Krad, who was currently looking at the spectacle with his space cadet father, wondered how on earth he could ever be related to any one of them —well really he wasn't actually related but still, '_guilt through association' _

"Oh look at the little guy (Wiz is a guy right??? ^^;) he's just so cute, you could just eat him- ARRRGGGGHHHHH! MY FACE, MY FACE!!!!" screamed the blonde as the critter from hell latched its tiny claws to his face, leaving whisker trails of blood along Krad's cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with it!?!"

But unfortunately for his sake his family seemed more concerned about the animal as they crowded around the furball, trying pry the creature from the blonde.

"Oh no are you okay little one? Are your hurt?" Mio asked the rabbit/dog thing as she carefully pulled the animal away from Krad leaving even more scratches on the once angelic face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN _IS HE OKAY?_" Krad shouted as he ripped the sleeves of his shirt to wipe the trails of blood on his face. "HAVEN'T YOU SEEN MY FACE WOMAN!?!"

"Well of course I know you're not okay Naruto wannabe, I have eyes you know," Mio stated to a bewildered Krad.

"Na-Naruto WANABEEE!!!!!" Krad huffed eyes ready to kill at the implied insult. "I look nothing like that obnoxious loser!"

"Che… whatever whisker freak, I just call them like I see' em," Mio rebutted as she continued to hug the _'defenseless' _rabbit hybrid in her arms. "Look, why don't you cool your head off for a minute and go find Sasuke, I bet you could make a few fangirls happy instead of just standing around like some useless ninja otaku,"

"Know you listen here you bitch I have just had about up to here with yo-…"

"Okay children settle down. Daisuke's alive, we have a new freaky pet and Dark is lying unconscious on the floor," Kosuke interrupted quickly grabbing Krad's hands which for some unknown reason had found their way around Mio's neck. "But let me remind you that today is a Saturday and I'm pretty sure Emiko would like us to do something together… okay… maybe minus one person while they recuperate in the hospital… Although I must say Mio, you have a really good left hook. As a future father I can't be any more proud of a daughter who is able to beat up a man who messes with you." Kosuke continued as he looked admiringly at his soon to be daughter whilst poking the lifeless lump of flesh known as Dark to ascertain whether he should bother with a hospital call for just bury him in the backyard.

"Okay like Kosuke said, I have something planned for everyone today so you all have to get ready," Emiko giggled covering her mouth with her hand. To Daisuke and Mio who were used to Emiko's rather 'wild' ways they knew perfectly well what that laugh meant, and each one was filled with anticipation and fear over the woman's plan.

'_Oh no… Oh God no! Don't let this happen of all days! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN'_ Daisuke screamed in his mind as he edged ever so quickly to his escape.

'_Oh goody! I can't wait to see what _'Mommy'_ dearest has planned for us today'_ Mio muttered under her breath as she silently cackled while rubbing her hands together. "Oh Daisuke… where do you think you're going." Mio called grabbing hold of Daisuke in a deadlock as he struggled to escape.

"NO LET GO, I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!" screamed a frantic Daisuke as he pushed and pulled away from Mio deathgrip.

"Umm… is there something I'm missing out on here…?" Kard asked as he watched the every exasperating entertainment that his whacko family were putting on.

"Well my… daughter is known… for her… eccentricities…" Daichi whispered back to Krad. "And Daisuke is usually at the rather embarrassing end for her plots so you can understand his mild frustration when Emiko plans something with her laughter."

'_Huh, interesting, even her children are afraid of her!'_ Krad thought as he sized up the situation. It was a pity that Dark was unconscious and probably going to miss out on the fun but Krad was too curious to find out what Emiko had planned to really care.

And so like any morning in Daisuke's traumatized life everyone returned to their room's to get ready while Emiko – with the help of her '_daughter_' – dragged her son into her dungeon for preparation all the while Daisuke screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

(1) Is it just me or does that sound slightly dirty?

**A/N: UPDATE!!!! LOL!  
**

**Finally got around to finishing this chapter, I have been in brain-dead land every time I tried finishing this chapter but thankfully immigration found me and decided to deport me back to the land of plot possibilities so everyone please thank the immigration system of brain-dead land.**

**Nothing else to say except life is killing me… LOL talk about irony.**

**Anyways please Read and REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
